Rigbone the Mordo
by poepoepoe
Summary: Rigby is madly in love with his best friend, Mordecai, but ever since Margaret agreed to date Mordecai, Valentines Day seems to be more dreary than most. /This story deals with different points of view, will contain content dealing with MxM and JxR, leading to MxR. There's a lot of feels, so be prepared to d'aww you guys! My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters or ideas. This is purely a fanfiction, written by a fan, with a storyline based somewhat off of Mookie000's ideas, represented in my own manner. I hope you enjoy this!

Authors note: This is a lemon yaoi fic between Mordecai and Rigby and implied Mordecai and Margaret (obvious implications, though. So it's not 100% yaoi. But the main idea is buttsex between boys you guys) so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you, and have a good time reading! Or not reading, if you don't wanna read buttsex. Your choice. (Also it's implied that I'm using Mookie000's human designs, but I will try to not do too much implying for those who like to think otherwise. You know who you are... Heheheh~)

He couldn't believe this day had actually come. The day that Mordecai left him for that girl.

It started back in January.

Mordecai was fumbling around in the supermarket trying to prepare his Valentines day gift for his lady.

"I need to find something special, dude. And cheap. You know Benson hasn't been giving us much credit lately, and I finally have her. I'm not letting this go." the blue-haired man spoke up in that arguable tone. He accidentally knocked one of the chocolate boxes off the shelf.

"Dude _come on, _I wanna go home and play video games! And I'm starviiing!" the shorter one exaggerated.

"No, dude. Not today. This might not be my only chance to impress Margaret, but it's definitely not one a new boyfriend should pass up." He stared Rigby down for a moment, just before spotting a moderately priced item with a cute and simple yet satisfying design. A chirping bluejay and robin couple, both pocket sized that have magnets at the ends of the beak to show kissing. He thought this perfect, since they shared similar colors. "A-hah! This one is perfect!" He tossed it into the cart. An eye roll was Rigby's only response.

"Let's go." Rigby stomped toward the cash register, not paying much attention to where he was going. He knocked into some chocolate boxes and they fell to the floor. Reluctantly, Mordecai bent down to help his best friend. "Stop. I've got it." Rigby said in a dark and quiet tone, his face somewhat hidden behind the hood on his shoulders and his hair in his eyes.

"Dude, is something wrong? You seem more pissed than impatient today." Mordecai stood to reach the higher shelves. He wasn't too interested in Rigby's feelings but more of how impressed he was with himself. He had noticed that there wasn't any more of the bluejay and robin pairs and thought himself lucky. That was what was on his mind.

"I just," Rigby sighed. "I just hate Valentines day." He sat the last box on the shelf. "Let's just go, alright?"

The drive home was somewhat awkward. Mordecai chattered on about how he knew how Margaret was going to react to his gesture and how lucky he was to have found his gift for her. But Rigby wasn't paying any attention. He was leaned back on the seat of the cart, staring at the cart ceiling. There were soda stains and what looked like mold and a Cheeto on it. _Gross, _he thought to himself.

When they got back home, it was pretty late. The weren't at the supermarket but 20 minutes, getting all the things on Benson's list. Even so, leaving late means you arrive late. Benson was waiting on the porch chair.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for hours!" His voice started to grumble as usual.

"Sorry, Benson. We kind of forgot, because we started playing this new game, but it's okay because we got all the stuff you wanted.. Right? Heheh.." Mordecai's tone went from apologetic to awkward in a matter of seconds. Benson, while happy that they didn't _completely _mess this one up, was still pissed about the time, 10:45.

"Whatever. Get some sleep you guys. We've got an early morning ahead of us. And don't forget to put up the food, okay? I'm going home, " the angry boss said, stomping off. As Rigby gabbed most of the bags and headed for the front door, he accidentally bumped into Benson. "He, watch it, Rig-" He was cut off by a door slamming. Rigby had already went inside. Silence fell for a moment before Benson said, "Wow, what's his problem?"

"Not sure. Hey, check out what I got for Margaret!" He pulled the gift out from his pocket and demonstrated it's function to his boss. Laughter could be heard from inside, as Rigby stomped into the kitchen. He put up the milk, eggs and meats, then went into the bedroom.

"So what's been up with you? You've been acting kind of strange. I'm not into this, bro." Mordecai fell onto his bed. He rolled over to look in his friends direction.

"Nothing, dude, I'm just tired," the messy one said convincingly.

"Alright, if you're cool, I'm cool."

"Yeah, I'm cool. Goodnight, dude."

"'Night, dude."

And the lights were out.

As the days went by, Mordecai kept dragging Rigby to the coffee shop to see Margaret. He sat next to Eileen to keep her from getting in the way. That was easy for Rigby to do since she, for some reason, liked Rigby. They talked about food and games, but she didn't understand much of what he was saying, as did he her.

Finally, it was Valentines day.

Mordecai had been saving up for this day since he and Margaret started dating. Everything was going smoothly and nothing could ruin this night. He was taking Margaret out to dinner and back to her place for a movie. There is where he was going to give Margaret her gift.

Rigby sat at the end of Mordecai's bed, watching the taller boy fidget between two suits.

"Dude, dude, which one looks better on me? I mean, we're not going to anywhere too fancy, but it's not like, really shitty or anything, so like, this is my day, what do I do?" he nervously spouted.

"What do you mean, 'this is your day'? It's just Valentines day." He pointed to the right one. "You look nice in that one.." he mumbled.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." The left one went practically flying back into the closet as he kicked it shut. "And what do you mean, 'just Valentines day'? This is _the _day. Like, the day, the day, " he emphasized. Curiously, Rigby lifted his head.

"What are you even talking about, bro?" His voice cracked. He hated that. He was 23 and his voice still cracked sometimes.

"The day I'm gonna _get it in._ I don't mean to sound like a douche when I say it, but this is the day Margaret and I finally _do it!_ That's how it is in all the movies, so that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna rock this so hard dude!" He slipped off his pajamas and put on a t-shirt and jeans in the meantime.

Rigby stood up and clenched his fists. His head was down, hidden from his best friend. "I'll be right back, alright?" His voice was trembling but Mordecai was too busy to notice.

"Alright, dude." He hung his suit on the front of the closet door.

Rigby stepped out of the bedroom and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

For a moment, his reflection looked sad, almost empty. He aimlessly stared at himself. _I'm disgusting,_ he thought to himself. _The worst of the worst, yeah?_ He questioned his judgment on this situation.

For the past year or so, he realized how he really felt about Mordecai. It started with a drunken night alone. Mordecai was clearly in the mood, and, even though they were both convinced they were only interested in women, felt it was okay to try it together. After all, they weren't getting any, and what are best friends for but to help, right? His reasoning was clear before, but he wasn't so sure now.

Now, he hurts. He wondered if he would have ever hurt so much if he never allowed this to happen the way it did. He loved his best friends touch, the smell of his sweat and the feeling of his panting breath on his neck. He loved the grunts and groans, the tightening grip on his own body in so many different places on his body. He was not only attracted to his companion, but wanted him all to himself.

_Selfish,_ his thoughts echoed. _That's all I've ever been._

Oh my god thank you for reading this far! There will DEFINITELY be more to come. This is very fun (and hard) to write! There will probably be three or four more chapters, and there will be straight sex and gay sex because I like guilty sad romances, since I'm not romantic by far. So, if you like sad romances with happy endings, keep yourself updated maybe?

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai admired his smile in the mirror. _Got the teeth,_ he boasted to himself. _Got the hair, _he flipped his blue locks. _And the proper attire! _His suit-and-tie look didn't fit his image for every day wear, but today isn't just any day. _It's THE day, _he thought. The day he shows Margaret what he has to offer.

For quite some time he's been waiting for this day! He has prepared his lines, his moves and his looks. His expressions, at least. No more awkward stuttering or confident-lacked eyebrow twitching. No more sweaty palms and shaky fingers. He wanted Margaret and she wants him too! Absolutely nothing could ruin his day. THE day.

And he had his best friend to thank, for taking the punches distracting Eileen, for nudging him forward and supporting him, and most of all, to help him practice his moves..

As these thoughts rolled along in his mind, he heard Rigby fumbling to open the door. He stopped looking at himself in the mirror and turned toward the door. Rigby opened it, a smile on his face.

"Tonight's your night, bro. Get it good!" Rigby's encouraging words rang throughout his mind. He couldn't hold back his weird urges.

"You're like, the best friend ever, dude!" He wrapped his arms around his best friend, embracing him in a tight hug. He was so warm. "Thanks."

"Wh-what are you talking about now..?" The significantly shorter one patted his friend's back in an awkward approval. God, did he smell so good. _But he doesn't smell like that for me. No, someone else.._

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so ready for tonight," he replied, ruffling Rigby's hair. It was already so messy, so it didn't bother him any. He stepped back to slip on his working boots. "Enough sappy shit, let's clean the fountain. Hey, maybe you could spend Valentines Day with some ducks, since no girl wants you," Mordecai jested.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted, punching Mordecai in the shoulder. He bent down to pick up some raggedy sandals, the same ones he's worn since they decided to work at the park.

They shoved down the walkway to the fountain. Silence was looming. Eventually, the work day took into a hot afternoon.

"What now?" Rigby said, face red, wiping sweat with the bare wrist, his sleeves pushed back.

"Well, Benson said that the fountain needed to be cleaned," he scratched the back of his head. "And, other than that, the gutter's cleaned. But that's the easy one, so it should be done fast." His eyes searched the sky for rain clouds. None were to be found. _Good,_ Mordecai thought to himself. _I don't want anything ruining today._

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can play some games," the smaller one said, grabbing up their stuff. He almost dropped the hose, so Mordecai took it from him. For some reason, that lifted a lot of weight off of him.

He shoved the tools in their rightful places and grabbed the ladder. Mordecai grabbed the other end for support. Even double sided ladders had their cons.

Rigby climbed on top of the roof first and held his balance. He pulled his best friend up to help him keep his. They shoved the dirty remains of leaves that winter tends to form into mush out of the gutter. It was a job that was easier than they expected it to be. Since the house wasn't that big, they finished faster than they thought.

Carefully, they stepped back to the ladder. Rigby put his foot on the first step on the ladder, balancing himself on the roof tiles. Just as he was about to descend down the ladder, his foot slipped.

"Rigby!" Mordecai grabbed his friends hand. He didn't have good balance on the roof either, so they both fell to the ground. Time seemed to pause. Neither were sure what happened exactly.

"...Owch," Rigby protested. His eyes were shut tight, but he could feel a weight on his chest and grass brushing against his ear. Then he heard Mordecai groaning.

"Dude, are.. Are you alright?" Mordecai opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Rigby..!" He suddenly realized their position.

Rigby's eyes suddenly shot open. "What?!" His mind raced to conclusions that he was bleeding or missing limbs or something tragic.

"Uh, uhm," the taller one fumbled. "Nothing." He moved to get off of his friend, but realized his foot was caught in the ladder that had fallen as well.

Rigby then realized where Mordecai was. On top of him. Eye contact was inevitable. His eyes widened and, Mordecai looked at him, worried he was going to get mad. But instead, he couldn't tell what Rigby was thinking, which was strange.

For what felt like an eternity, they lied there, Mordecai's arms next to Rigby's head, eyes locked and wide, and cool wind hitting their cheeks.

In one swift movement, Rigby touched his best friends cold cheek. Mordecai lied there, frozen. He had no idea what was happening. No, he knew, he just didn't know what he should be doing. Rigby wrapped his arms around the neck of the blue haired boy, pulling him in and locking their lips. He closed his eyes and embraced the kiss. Not thinking, the one on top grabbed the shorter boys side, brushing his thumb under his shirt.

He forgot everything for a moment and just left himself to be taken advantage of, and to take advantage of the moment, just as the other boy did. Rigby's lips parted, inviting the blue haired boys tongue in. He ran his fingers through Mordecai's hair, rubbed his neck, caressed his cheeks, anywhere he could get his hands is where they wandered.

The larger boy grinded against his smaller partner and lifted their lips apart, never opening his eyes. He kissed down his cheek to his neck, biting and nipping. He slipped his hand down the side of his friend's pants, rubbing the skin and scratching the hips with his blue painted nails.

"Uhnf.. Mordecai.." He called to his best friend, begging for more. "F..fuck." He realized what they were doing and that it was wrong. He wanted this so badly, no, he wanted more, but it was wrong. He was ruining today for his best friend, the man that didn't love him. Even if Mordecai wasn't saying no, he knew what he was doing would come back to bite him.

Mordecai grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it up. _Stop, _Rigby thought to himself.

He scratched lightly at his belly. _You don't want to do this, Mordecai._

He pushed his hand up to play with his body more. _This isn't what you want._

He licked up his ear, breathing heavily. _Stop it._

He bit down on the cartilage. _Stop, stop, stop!_

In a quick motion, he shoved the taller man off of him. "Stop it," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry."

Mordecai had fallen to the ground on his side. "Wh-what?" He held out his hand to stop his friend but stopped when he realized what was going on.

"I said I'm sorry," he stated more clearly, standing up. He walked into the house, his head hanging low and hands in his hoodie pockets. The blue haired boy watched as his friend walked away. He wanted to stop him but if he did, it'd just end badly as he knew it. There was no point.

He shoved the ladder off himself and stood. He folded it and leaned it against the garage wall making sure it didn't fall. He closed the garage door aggravatingly and stomped his way into the house. He dragged himself to the bedroom and looked at the time. Almost five. Time to get ready for his date with Margaret. He wasn't sure where Rigby went off to.

Rigby watched his companion climb into the car with his date from the window. When he couldn't see them anymore, he turned his back. He made sure he wasn't seen by Mordecai. He stomped over to the front door, carrying himself to the garage. No one was home. Everyone had plans for Valentines dinner. He walked over to the garage, planning on taking out an instrument to let off some steam when he was interrupted. Eileen pulled up, smiling far too happily.

"Hey, Rigby! I heard you didn't have any plans today and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me. It's just down the street, you see. So uhm, if it's okay with you, we could go, like.. Together?" Eileen brushed the brown hair out of her freckled face. He wasn't ready to go anywhere with Eileen, but a party sounded great. He could go and ditch her there, but keep an eye on her so nothing bad happens. A party is a great way to blow off steam, yeah.

"Uh, sure. But this isn't a date. I just don't have anything to do," he said in a nice tone not to hurt her feelings, but still with a confused look on his face. He climbed into the strange vehicle and looked at the stereo. It had flower stickers on it. Weird.

"Of course not, no. I just didn't have any plans either." She started the car back up and drove through the driveway. Even though the party was just down the street, the drive seemed long. But he could clearly see the park from where they were. It was a house party, but wasn't sure who's house. Oh well.

He stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. There were already a few empty red cups where beer was obviously being served. _Good, _he thought. _I need to forget some things._

Eileen tried to follow him but ended up catching the eye of a friend and lost him. He felt relief.

He found the kitchen but the beer wasn't there. _Weird, _he thought to himself. He went room to room. No beer. _Well, it's got to be here somewhere.. _He looked around. There was no mistaking that there was beer. Almost everyone had a cup in their hands as they danced to the loud house music.

He tried to catch a few people's attention, but everyone he caught couldn't understand him over the noise. He almost gave up, but decided to ask one more person. He spotted a bright red hoodie and tugged on it. The man turned around, deep green eyes staring back at the shorter man.

"Hey, dude, where's the.." he cut himself off. He knew who this was.

"Rigby?" the tall white haired man questioned. "Rigby! It's been a while!" He put his arm around the smaller mans shoulders.

"Jeremy! Wow, I haven't seen you in forever..!" he exclaimed, confused as to why he was being so friendly. Then he noticed the cup in his other hand. That was probably why.

"Hahah, I know right? Did you guys ever get that job back?" He was yelling over the music quite well.

"Yeah, we did," Rigby nodded. "But where'd you get the beer?" he yelled, pointing to the cup in Jeremy's hand.

"What'd you say?" The short man rolled his eyes. No one seemed to hear him. Maybe his high voice doesn't travel that well.

"I said, the beer! Where'd you get it!" he tried louder, but to no avail. The music still went strong.

"Dude, I can't hear you! Come with me out back so we can talk," Jeremy said, guiding his friend using the arm on his shoulder. "Plus there's beer out there!"

_Wow, _Rigby smiled.

When they got to the back, there was a deck with a keg and a large cooler on the other end. A couple of kids who didn't look old enough to drink were standing around it looking nervous and smiling at everyone coming near them. Yeah, they were probably not supposed to be there.

Rigby walked over to it, noticing the lack of cups. _Ugh, I'm never gonna catch a break._

"Hahahah, wow, Rigby. No cups, huh?" the tall boy teased. Just as Rigby went to protest, he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Rig- woah!" she almost fell. "Rigby~~!" She reached for him, stumbling up the steps of the deck.

Eileen was already drunk? But they only got here just 30 minutes ago. _How strange, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Eileen. I see you got yourself a drink or two?" His voice was low and quiet, since the music didn't play as loud out here. At least, it didn't until someone opened the door to come out or go in, but that was okay. One was still understandable in those situations.

"Yeah, and I -hic- excuse me.. I got that last.. cup." She held up that red cup. Rigby wanted that red cup. "My luck, huh?" she laughed.

"Yup. Anyway, this is Jeremy." Eileen stared up at him. He was especially tall to Eileen.

"Woah, dude, you're so tall.." Her eyes widened, but not as wide as they did when he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Eileen. And happy Valentines Day!" he said, his voice enthusiastic. "A pretty girl like you must have plans later, right?"

Eileen blushed and giggled in response. Of course, this conversation didn't interest Rigby so his eyes wandered. There were many kids that didn't look like they were supposed to be there. It reminded him of back when he and Mordecai were their age sneaking into these shitty backyard parties to snag a few drinks. _We thought we were so cool._

__Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as Eileen turned around to bend over the porch. One beer and she was already vomiting. Now he had to take her home.

Except, where did she live? Not only did he have to take her home, he had to take her to his home. The only people he could think to ask was Eileen herself, who surely was about to pass out from the sounds of her moans (he knew those moans better than anyone. On some days, Mordecai was a lightweight too) and Margaret, who was too busy..

"Shit," he mumbled as he held her hair back for her. "Could you go get a towel for me, dude? I hate to ask, but.."

"No, it's okay, I get like this with Chad sometimes too. One second," and he was off back into the sea of sweaty teenagers.

"I'm sorry, Rigby. I thought it'd be okay, but I just ruined our night. You probably think I'm lame.." She kept her face away from him.

"No, you're not lame. I get it, you just had a bit too much. Now stop talking and let us help."

A moment passed and Jeremy was back with a warm damp towel. Rigby grabbed it from his hand and handed it too Eileen.

"Thanks, you guys." She was obviously embarrassed and still too drunk. Jeremy threw the towel on the table with the rest of the beers and picked Eileen up. Not even a second passed and she was already out cold.

"I'll take her to my car and we can drop her off at her place." His smirk had a weird tone to it.

"Wow, this is actually really cool of you, dude. But you don't gotta do that. I can drive her home.. I think," Rigby hadn't really driven much in his life, other than the cart. Now that he really thought about it, he couldn't quite remember what to do, but since his house wasn't far, he could endure a bit of walking with her on his shoulders.

"You couldn't carry her, dude. You're like, the same size, so tiny," he laughed. His green eyes taunted him too.

"Stop talking!" Rigby pouted. Jeremy had already turned around to carry Eileen out. He followed behind Jeremy with a steady pace, making sure not to bump into the underage party goers. It was probably a better idea to leave anyway, since the cops could show up any minute. Rigby didn't want to stay to see that.

Jeremy lead him to his car and laid Eileen down in the back seat. Rigby watched as the man helped both him and his friend. Even though he thought Eileen strange, he still considered her a friend. He wanted to thank him but unsure of any other method than a kind smile and a 'thanks, bro'.

"So where's her place?" Jeremy flushed.

"I'm not sure, but we can just stop by mine and I can put her in Mordecai's bed. He's probably not coming home tonight anyway.." That last bit threw Jeremy off. Especially since you could see sadness in Rigby's eyes if you payed close enough attention.

Jeremy swung the passenger door open and signaled Rigby inside. He hopped over the hood and turned to enter the drivers seat. He was swift.

The drive home, while short, was silent. Jeremy was thinking about Rigby's reaction, Rigby with Mordecai on his mind. He wondered what they were doing right now, and what was on Mordecai's mind while it happened. What did Mordecai think of him after what happened today? Was he mad? He was probably mad at him. Great. Many unanswered questions.

Quickly enough, they arrived to his home, ready to help the light weight Eileen inside.

/End ch2. There will be moreeee, next chapter has Mordecai's side and what he's doing with Margaret. Also, I had to add Eileen in there because she's just so cute you guys. Sorry if you don't like her, hahah. I just imagine her trying to get drunk to look cool for Rigby and being a total lightweight which is just adorable to me! Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you liked it. Be sure to follow for more! :D

Also, sorry for the confusing notes before and after the first chapter (I hope this last one works right!), it's my first time submitting anything here on FF. I'm still getting used to this junk, hahah.

Thank you all, and I love you! 3


	3. Chapter 3

"You look beautiful tonight," he forced.

This whole night was just.. _Off. _He wasn't sure how, and he wasn't sure why, but even just the slightest hint that she wanted him tonight made him uneasy. He thought it was just nerves, that he was just making a big deal out of in on accident. But every time she shot him that 'I'm yours' glance, he wanted to run away and go home. He hadn't felt like this in his life. But tonight is what he's always wanted, so there was no turning back. He knew he'd regret it.. Right?

She grabbed his hand in response and smiled at him. "Thank you, Mordecai," she breathed. Her nose was red. It was cold.

They had just left the restaurant. The whole time there, he was uneasy, but he somehow knew that it wasn't nerves. No, there was something wrong. But it wasn't that bad, so he decided to ignore the feeling.

"So we're heading back to your place for the movie, right?" Her eyes answered that question. At least, somewhat.

As they walked through the streets, he couldn't help but notice how warm she was. Even just the palm of her had seemed hotter than he'd thought it would. It made him uncomfortable so his palms started to sweat. When they finally arrived to her apartment, he wiped his palms.

She unlocked the door and they walked in. It wasn't that dark, since her back windows weren't covered. The looming street lights seemed almost erotic to him. A breeze rolled in through a slightly cracked window. It smelled like flowers and sugar. Her place was too clean.

He reached for the light but a hand stopped him. She shut the door behind them and pushed him against the wall. Facing him, she dropped her bag to the floor and pressed herself against him. She was a bit too close for his comfort but this is what happens when you're in love.

She pressed their lips together and tugged at his buttons on his cheap suit. He pulled it off in response and continued kissing her as passionate as he could force himself. Throwing it to the side, he ran his fingers through her crimson hair. "Margaret.."

She licked his lips and moaned into his mouth. She took off his tie, throwing it with the rest of the clothes. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she kissed down his neck and pulled the shirt from being tucked into his pants. She wrapped her arms around him under his shirt and bit down on his neck, grazing his collarbone. Keeping herself steady against him, she whispered, "Tonight was fun," and dropped herself to the ground.

Looking up at him, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a beautiful pink lace bra. Her hard nipples were clearly seen through it. He placed his hand on her cheek, recalling the night Rigby had done something like this.

That night, Rigby had been so red. He could hardly look up at Mordecai, he was so embarrassed but still put up with it for his best friend. He remembered seeing those eyes when they finally did and hoe it sent him flying. His lips were always trembling and his eyes watering. They were tipsy that night and he always knew how cute Rigby was when he was like that. He always had been. He was so vulnerable when he was tipsy, too. He'd do anything Mordecai had asked. He wondered for a moment if Rigby was like that with everyone.

His thoughts were interrupted when Margaret had undone his belt. She kissed his bellybutton. Her lips were stiff and demanding. This wasn't how he imagined it'd be but went with it anyway. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. He hadn't noticed how hard he wasn't. He wasn't limp or anything, but it wasn't as much as he thought it'd be. Margaret didn't seem to notice.

His pants dropped to his ankles and he stood in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers. She wasn't hesitant to pull them down as well. He blushed as he was exposed but not because he was embarrassed to be seen, but rather because he wasn't sure this was what he wanted. He wasn't sure if Margaret should be down there ready to do what she was about to do. He just wanted to get this night over with as quickly as possible. Rigby was waiting for him back at home, he wanted to finish this and leave to play some video games. Yes, video games with Rigby sounded a lot nicer than this right now. But Margaret wasn't stopping, and if he stopped her now, there was probably no turning back. Her hand pumped enthusiastically.

She grabbed his half-hard member and looked up at him. Had she no shame? Her eyes beamed at him like this was normal. _Well she did have a lot of boyfriends before me.. _Rigby never really did it. Not until he would touch his cheek. He tried not to do that because what they did in private wasn't something to share with each other. They both made it a point not to involve any feelings toward each other with what they did. Whenever he asked Rigby why they had done what they had done together, it was because they didn't have any other way of doing it. Not because they had feelings for each other, right? He was unsure now, because even as they mentioned that they were only doing it to do it, they still looked at each other. He loved seeing his best friends eyes staring at him longingly, but now that wasn't going to happen.

He noticed the slowing speed in Margaret's hand. He was going limp. Shit.

"Uh, is everything okay..?" she questioned. Her eyes look more disappointed than curious. She was gonna be pissed if he didn't get it up and fast. She'd probably leave him. He didn't want that.

"Uh, yeah, no worries here, sorry, keep going," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair, smiling down at her. She shrugged and kept pumping.

_Okay, Mordecai, think of the things you think are hot. This needs to happen now. _His mind wandered from every porno magazine he could remember, to every sexy ass he saw on the computer when no one was home. He flipped through the thoughts of his teenage years peeking into the girls locker room with Rigby. These weren't working. He stared down ad Margaret's chest and ran his fingers through her hair. Her tits were nice, big, soft. When Rigby did this, all he could see when he looked down was his face and his thighs. He let out a soft moan. He started getting harder remembering Rigby.

But that's bad, right? To think of someone else when your girlfriend was jacking you off is bad, right? Even still, she seemed to be happy he was harder now, looking at her. Well, he wasn't really looking at her. He was looking through her, thinking of Rigby's soft trembling lips teasing the tip of his warm member. Oh god, the way he would whimper when he pulled his hair a bit to hard.

Just then, he felt a tongue on him. Margaret was opening her mouth, taking him in. He watched as he recalled Rigby's hot breath on him. His mouth was so wet and inviting. Just the thought of Rigby's throat sent shivers down his spine and made him thrust into his girlfriends mouth. He began to gently pump into her mouth. He couldn't look anymore, throwing his head back, thinking of Rigby's gagging throat and teary eyes. His moans grew louder and louder. He was throwing around profanities, cursing himself for wishing she was Rigby instead of the girl he wanted for years.

She pulled her head off and stood, dropping her jeans to the ground. She was in her underwear now, standing in front of him, unbuttoning her bra. He stepped out of his pants with his shoes and grabbed her ass. He lifter her up and carried her to the bedroom. She dropped her bra to the ground and called his name. He laid her on the bed and pulled her underwear down, kissing her thighs. He did to her what Rigby wanted him to do. He scratched down her inner thigh, causing her to groan. He kissed just under her belly button and licked up. She gripped his hair as he looked up at her. It got easier when he realized that he didn't want her. He wanted Rigby. But there was no turning back. He might as well just finish what they started.

He slipped a finger between her folds. She was dripping wet. It was a bit slimier than the lubricant that Mordecai had used with Rigby, but still the same basic function. He rubbed her softly as his index finger penetrated her. She called out for him, begging for more. She pointed to her bedside table. His extra arm reached for it, pulling out the first drawer. There was a loose condom. He noticed how sweaty he was in the moonlight beaming through her window.

He ripped the top of the plastic off, pulling out the ring. Leaning over her on the edge of the bed, he slipped it on. He wasn't actually used to this, but it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would.

He lifted one of her legs out of the was and grinded the tip against her. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning seductively. Rigby's moans were always begging him, not seducing him. He liked the begging more. He entered her slowly, watching her shiver over him. He thumped himself slowly allowing her to get used to him. He always knew he was larger than most guys, but he thought she'd be used to taking guys by now.

Once she seemed like she was ready for more, he thrusted harder into her, closing his eyes. He recalled the times when he would hold onto Rigby's wrists to keep him in one place as he made him submit. Rigby would always wrap his dark legs against his own pale torso and call out. He never really said Mordecai though. He could tell he was trying to keep it from being awkward, but he always longed to hear his name fall out of those lips. He wanted to make him scream for more. He wanted him to beg and he wanted to bite him and make him want more.

He started pounding his girlfriend harder and harder. He thought of the times when they would make eye contact with each other, and how inviting Rigby was. He loved seeing Rigby bite his lips and loved the feeling of his shaking hands on his neck. But even more than all of this, he loved that cute little face Rigby would make when he came. The way his lips would part and his eyes would shoot up and the way he tossed his head back. The way his body would stiffen up and shiver with each pump of his load. And how he'd hold his breath until he could calm down, and once he finally let loose, he'd groan and pull Mordecai into him. He loved holding Rigby for that moment. At that point, Mordecai would finish in one last thrust and groan into Rigby's ear.

He embraced Margaret and she tightened with one last moan, the thought of Rigby's finishing act causing him to finish. She was completely oblivious to what was on Mordecai's mind. But even still, he pulled out of her, laying next to her. He waited until he knew he was finished coming to pull off the condom. He tossed it in the garbage.

Panting breath was all that was heard for a moment. She faced Mordecai. "That was great," she said, out of breath. He closed his eyes and nodded, rolling over to push himself off the bed. They both stood as he leaned down to kiss her. They crawled into bed and got under the blanket, cuddling together. All he could think of was his guilt for thinking of Rigby and not the beautiful girl in front of him now. He thought to just sleep it off.

"Goodnight," she whispered. He kissed her forehead, still wishing he was holding his best friend.

/End chapter 3. Ahh! They ended up having sex anyway! Damn! Of course, this doesn't mean that drama won't ensue tomorrow, yeah? Stick around for next chapter for Rigby and Jeremy's affair, Mordecai getting jealous and some serious drama between Mordo and Margaret.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but I promise it gets better for MordoxRig (lol i keep saying that but it's not happened yet!) and there will be beautiful lemon smex for those two.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled away from the house, just after putting Eileen in Mordecai's bed and left a note, saying, "Eileen, I went to stay with a friend. You can rest here, your car is where you left it last night. -Rig." Jeremy had convinced him to come over for coffee. _Coffee at ten, huh? _Rigby's thoughts echoed.

"How far is your house?" Rigby asked, curious as to how fast he was going to get bored. He had the attention span of a gnat. He wanted some music.

"Not too far, but it might take a minute. I share an apartment with Chad, but he's not home tonight," he answered. They came up to a stop light. "We'll be alone," he continued, a smirk on his face. Rigby blushed in response. He opened the glove compartment in front of him and pulled out a small CD case. He flipped through the disks and noticed a familiar song or two. Suddenly, he came across a blank disk with writing on it, "Chad and Jeremy's best friend mix tape - Awh yeah". Probably wasn't so blank after all.

"Is there a disk in right now?" he said nonchalantly, making sure Jeremy didn't know what tape he wanted to listen to.

"No," he turned a corner, looking away. Rigby quickly shoved the disk in the player and turned on the radio. "What disk are you putting in?"

"Hmm, hmm," Rigby squinted his eyes teasingly. Suddenly, Jeremy's voice was heard over the speakers, completely wasted and laughing with Chad. You could hear mic feedback and words said about how they love each other. Jeremy's face was bright red and his eyes were wide.

"Dude, take that out!" He attempted to press the eject button, but instead pressed skip.

"Awh, I was listening to that!" Rigby jested.

"Oh, mother of fucki-" he was cut off by his own voice.

"_Hey, remember those guys who wanted those jobs real bad?" _He sounded shitfaced to hell. Rigby could clearly see there was something special on this track, because Jeremy was trying to find a place to park the car - and fast.

_"Yeah, of course I remember!" _Chad's voice was heard. _"Those guys were crazy!" _he laughed.

"Hey, are you two talking about us?" Rigby blushed.

"N-no!" Jeremy flushed, finding an empty parking lot to pull into.

_"Yeah, but remember the short one? What was it.. Rigby?"_

"Awh, yeah, I heard my name!" Rigby teased. Jeremy put the car in park and immediately reached for the eject button. Rigby stopped his hand and blocked the radio with his body so he could continue listening.

_"Yeah, what about him?"_

_"He was kinda-"_ Jeremy yelled over the tape a series of "la's" to avoid Rigby from hearing what Jeremy was saying on the tape.

"Shut up, I wanna hear!" Rigby growled. No matter what he did, Jeremy knew there was no pulling him off the radio. He groaned, blushing.

"Fine, but just so you know, I only said what I said because I was completely wasted!" Jeremy half-smiled, his hands in front of his face to hide the embarrassment.

"Thank you!" Rigby looked back, a look of accomplishment on his face.

_"You thought he was cute?"_ Chad could be heard saying over the speakers. Rigby's face turned bright red. He had no idea that Jeremy would have been gay, or even into guys like himself.

"Oh.. dammit." Jeremy looked away, completely embarrassed.

_"Yeah, dude. I mean, he always looked so angry and small. Like a little dog with a big bark."_

_"Whatever dude, your taste in men has always eluded me," _Chad's voice teased.

Rigby didn't want to hear anymore. He turned the radio off and sat back in his chair. Jeremy looked over at him, curious to see what his reaction was. They made eye contact, and silence fell for a moment, but was quickly broken with Rigby's laughter.

"Hahahah! Oh, boy, you think I'm cute?!" He held his stomach. Just saying it out loud made him laugh even harder. Jeremy stared down at him.

"Uh," Jeremy shot him a questioning glance. Rigby then remembered that his actions could be interpreted two ways.

"Oh, no, sorry, I mean, me of all people, I'm the one that's cute to you!" Rigby wiped forming tears away from his eyes and sighed off his laughing fit.

"Why is that so funny?" Jeremy smiled. "I mean, even sober, you're not all that bad." Jeremy wiped tears from his other eye and held his cheek for a moment. Rigby could only stare at him in response.

"Uh.." he looked away. "I mean, it's just.." He fiddled with his coat, embarrassed. He had never expected someone normal to think he's cute. "I've never been liked by someone who wasn't weird or something.." he smiled to himself. He then recalled Mordecai and how, even though he knew he wasn't ever going to be with his best friend, he couldn't return Jeremy's feelings (if any were there) because he knew who he loved. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Hey, I don't know about you or anyone else, but I think you're damn sexy," he smirked yet again. He started the car back up and drove down a neighborhood street. It was silent until they pulled into the driveway of a nice apartment complex. All the rooms were big and fancy-looking.

Rigby stepped out of the car, careful to shut the door. He looked over in Jeremy's direction for where to go, but was surprised to see him standing there in front of him, looking down at him. The streetlights illuminated their hot breath against the cool night air. Jeremy's eyes sparkled, and a warm hand caressed his cheek.

"...Did you really mean what you said?" Rigby said, his voice cracking. He was worried for where this was going, his hands shaking, Mordecai running though his mind. Instead of words, Jeremy leaned down and answered Rigby with a passionate kiss. It wasn't romantic though, but rather lustful.

Jeremy grabbed the shorter man's hand and lead him through an ally of doors. They stepped into one of them, but Rigby didn't catch the number. A black leather couch could be made out, and a glass coffee table. He walked over to them, sitting down and looking at Jeremy. He sat down next to him, his arm propping him up to lean in to whisper in Rigby's ear.

"I know you love him," he said, hot breath hitting Rigby's neck. "You can see it in your eyes whenever you're together." He placed his hand on Rigby's thigh. "But he's not with you right now. He's with someone else." Rigby turned his head away. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, hurt. What was he trying to do, make him cry or something? A moment passed and Jeremy started sliding his hand up Rigby's thigh. "Let me help you forget about how much it hurts tonight." Rigby shot up and looked at Jeremy with wandering eyes.

"Wh-" he was cut off by Jeremy's lips pressing against his, pulling him closer.

"You can call his name, you can get mad, you can so what you want. I don't care. Just let me help you forget how much he hurts you," he said in a demanding voice.

"Why?" Rigby questioned.

"Why not?" Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy pushed himself onto Rigby, gripping his inner thigh, brushing their lips together. He slipped his tongue into Rigby's mouth, playing with him, teasing his lips. Rigby moaned in response, gripping Jeremy's hair. He was so overwhelmed with lust at that point. He wanted to ravish Jeremy and call out for Mordecai. Even though the thought of Mordecai hurt him right now, he still wanted him badly. He tugged at his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off. He played with Jeremy's tongue, sucking on it, nibbling at it and moaning into it. Jeremy dropped his glasses on the table and pulled off his hoodie. Rigby threw his jacket on the floor and climbed on top of Jeremy's lap.

He grinded into the white haired man, moaning and groaning. Jeremy sent kisses down his neck, pulling off Rigby's shirt over his head. They were so hot against each other, both were so ready to be taken away in ecstasy. Jeremy rubbed up his bare thighs and groaned into his neck, biting at his collarbone. Rigby moaned loudly and threw his head back, causing Jeremy to grind into him.

"Uhnf, you can be as loud as you want here.." he grunted, scratching Rigby's back. Rigby moaned again, running his fingers through the white hair in front of him. He reached down, unbuttoning Jeremy's pants, pushing himself against the taller man. Jeremy grabbed at the lining of Rigby's briefs, pulling them off. He grabbed his ass hard and grunted, biting Rigby's neck. He moaned into Jeremy's ear, letting hot breath send shivers down his spine.

He pushed Jeremy's pants down a bit, grabbing his hard member. The white haired man slipped two fingers into the tan boy's mouth, letting him soak them. Rigby grinded their lengths together, gripping Jeremy's hair with one hand and holding steady their warmth. He sucked at Jeremy's digits, spitting on them and moaning into them. Jeremy pulled them out and quickly started rubbing his entrance. Rigby pressed against his partner in response, sticking his ass out, begging for more without words.

He slipped the first two inside, probing and gripping. Rigby moaned loudly into Jeremy's ears. He missed this feeling, being touched by someone. He recalled Mordecai and how similar Jeremy's movements and Mordecai's were. They had the same build, the same calmness and the same lustful thrusts. He couldn't stop seeing Mordecai's face through all of this, but even though Jeremy said it was okay to call for him, he didn't want to be rude. Even if Jeremy didn't love him for him, but rather for his body, he still thought it rude to do so. But even still, he thought of nothing but Mordecai through the night.

Jeremy thrusted upwards, shoving his member into Rigby's entrance. He grabbed his ass, shoving him down, in fast but gentle movements. Rigby threw his head back, moaning loudly. He was on the verge of finishing already, just imagining Mordecai's lustful gaze whenever he stared up at him. He always gave him pity eyes, trying to tell him he wanted more, but he didn't want to make things sound strange. He never got to say Mordecai's name, because he knew it was the last thing that his best friend wanted to hear from him at the time.

He grinded into Jeremy's member, holding onto his shoulders, keeping himself steady. He looked down at him as green eyes stared longingly back at him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, knowing he was so close. He got that jolt of energy, of lust and ecstasy he was longing for and arched his back, looking up at the ceiling. This overwhelming feelings always left him breathless, his throat vibrating and all the muscles in his body tensed. He released himself, his eyes wide and breathing paused. As he calmed, he let out a loud moan, loving being able to scream. Jeremy jolted upward, thrusting himself up and finished inside of his partner. He groaned and grunted, twitching at each release. They paused for a moment, taking in the lust of the night, the air filled with sweat.

Rigby pulled himself off of Jeremy, grabbing his briefs to slip them back on. He laid on the couch for a moment, looking over at Jeremy who was pulling his pants back up. He looked over at Rigby, smiling. He stood, holding his hand out. Rigby sat up and stood off the couch. He followed Jeremy to the bedroom, jumping onto the over-sized bed. It was red silk sheets with a cream colored tone to the pillows. They were absolutely stunning in the moonlight. Jeremy dropped his jeans, standing in a yellow deep v-neck shirt and red plaid boxers. He climbed into the bed on the other side, smiling at Rigby. They climbed under the covers, facing each other.

"Thank you," Rigby whispered. He looked at his thumbs in embarrassment. Jeremy chuckled in response and rolled over, both falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Mordecai woke up to his phone going off. It was pretty quiet, being in the living room, but it hadn't disturbed Margaret, so he got up to answer. He shuffled his way into the bright room, shielding his eyes from the blinding morning light. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the time. 7:54 am. Eileen was calling.

He flipped open the phone and spoke softly but still loud enough to understand.

"Hey, Eileen."

"Hey, Mordecai. So, uh, Rigby and I went to a party yesterday," she fumbled over her words.

"Oh, that's great," he said. Normally, people in love with someone would get jealous if someone told them that the person they're in love with and they had gone to a party together, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. Even though Rigby thought Eileen was nice and whatnot, he knew he wouldn't ever be with her. He always seemed to have a reason not to be with her.

"Yeah, but I got a bit drunk and passed out, so apparently they took me to your place. I just wanted you to know I slept in your bed, but that mess in the corner was there already," Eileen said laughing. Mordecai laughed with her.

"Yeah, that's Rigby's bed. Is he up already?" he smiled.

"Oh, well see, that's what I wanted to tell you. He left a note saying he was staying with a friend tonight, so I was wondering if I could help myself to breakfast and leave? If not, it's okay, I just don't have much money on me right now is all.." She shuffled against the phone and hiccuped.

Mordecai paused for a moment. He went to a party, and then left with someone else. Someone else had convinced Rigby to go home with them at some party. There was probably drinking and he was probably vulnerable. All different thoughts raced through Mordecai's mind before he could finally force out, with sadness in his voice, "..Rigby is with.. Someone else right now?"

/End ch. 4 Gahh, Okay, there's gonna be 6 chapters, change of plans (originally meant to be 5)! This story is so damn angsty and drama queens everywhere, you know what I'm saying? Ahahah!

Well, leave me some feedback, guys! Have a nice day! And be ready for next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai gathered his clothes together and searched for a pen and paper. He fumbled into his pants and forced his shirt onto himself. He rummaged through the stack of papers on Margaret's table, but couldn't find one that wasn't used yet. He zipped up his pants and fastened his belt, not noticing how much noise he was really making. He decided he could just text Margaret later about why he was gone. He figured a lie would do.

Just as he was about to exit her door, a sleepy naked Margaret yawned, leaning against the door frame.

"Where are you going, babe?" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was smiling seductively back at Mordecai, who was less than interested in staying. She didn't quite notice that yet though.

"Oh.. Uh, sorry, Benson called and said he needed us back soon. Some kids left trash in the park last night. You know Valentines Day.." he replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He slipped on his jacket and dropped his phone in his pocket. He felt around for his wallet and keys but instead was reminded of the gift he had yet to give her. He was unsure of it now. After all, he knew who he wanted, and maybe it wasn't too late to find out if he still had a chance with him. Even still, Margaret would be hard to break up with, especially after tonight so soon. He'd end up looking like a douche. Well, he kind of was, but that wasn't the point.

He found his keys and wallet in his other pocket. She walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Alright, have a nice day, text me, okay?" she smiled. He smiled back, knowing that he probably wouldn't, and left.

* * *

Rigby woke up to the smell of bacon and cheese. It was intoxicating and unfathomably delicious. He rubbed his eyes, lifting himself from the bed. He recalled the night before. It felt like a dream, and still did.

He turned himself out of bed, setting his feet on the cold wooden floors. It sent a chill down his spine as he stretched off his tiredness. He was cold. He made his way back into the living room, noticing the pure detail of Jeremy's house. White walls bounced sunlight off of themselves, reflecting it onto the dark leather furniture. Even though the sun was blinding, it made things beautiful sometimes. Like this home.

He noticed his hoodie laying on the floor next to the couch. Dragging his feet, he yawned and went to pick it up.

"Good morning, Rigby," a smooth voice called, the sound of sizzling could be heard. "I'm making breakfast." He smacked more bacon onto the pan, the sound growing louder.

"Some for me too?" he smiled, pulling his hoodie over his head. He shuffled into the kitchen, black and white checkered tiles staring back at him. They were so smooth and shiny that he could see his own reflection in them. The black marble counter fascinated him with how detailed each etching was on the sides, and how smoothly the drawers opened. _This guy must be some kind of rich, _he thought to himself.

"Of course," he laughed. He flipped the bacon around on one skillet and shook the eggs slightly. In a pot near the back boiled what looked like oatmeal. He liked oatmeal.

Rigby opened a cabinet to find some plates and bowls for them. He couldn't find them in the first one, nor the second, but the third was right on the dot. He pulled down two plates and two bowls, careful not to break them. Then he noticed how they were all plastic and over used. Maybe they were hand-me-downs or something.

"Oh, thanks, I was gonna do that," Jeremy said, grabbing a spatula. Rigby held up his plate for him to set his eggs on. Jeremy flipped the cheese omelet onto the plate as Rigby grabbed a bowl. The white haired boy pulled a plastic spoon out from a cup of various cooking utensils and proceeded to mix the oatmeal and pour a spoonful into Rigby's bowl. The small man smiled enthusiastically at his breakfast and turned to walk towards the island table. He climbed onto the bar stool and kicked his legs like a child, taking in the scent of homemade oatmeal and omelet.

Jeremy watched as the darker boy realized that he had forgotten silverware. He pushed his omelet onto the plate, and dumped the rest of the oatmeal into the bowl. Rigby hopped from the bar stool and slid across the tile floor in his socks to the drawers.

"Which one of these has silverware in it?" he asked, fumbling around in the drawers. They were all so neatly placed, with egg beaters and spatulas in one, can openers and orange peelers in another. He hadn't seen so many over used silverware in his life, especially in a house so nice.

"Third one, over there," he pointed, stretching his long arms out. Rigby finally found them, grabbing two spoons and two forks, tossing them on the table. He finally turned to actually look at Jeremy. He hadn't notice it before, but he was wearing pajama pants with "Fist Pump" strewn all along the legs. He was wearing his red hoodie and his glasses. He looked like something out of a soap opera.

Rigby walked back over to the other side of the table, pulling out the seat. The tall man sat his food down, watching Rigby climb the chair again. He put his hand over his mouth to hide his smirk. He had never noticed how terribly short Rigby is, just like his best friend.

He walked around, sitting next to his companion. Rigby stabbed the eggs with the side of his fork, cutting it from the rest. He lifted it into his mouth and his face lit up with happiness. "It's so good..!" he said, eyes wide. He continued to chew and smiled. He seemed so out of character looking so cute. As Jeremy watched, he recalled last night and how fun it was to finally do that with someone, but was worried that Rigby would get the wrong idea. He began to eat his eggs, looking over at Rigby, who happily munched away.

"You know," Jeremy started. He couldn't quite find the words to verify that they weren't together. He didn't want to hurt him, but he figured, if he did, he wouldn't want to be with him anyway. He couldn't stand over emotional people. Rigby stared back, chewing his food. "You do know that we're not like.." he said, trying to find the words again. A pause loomed over them as Rigby stared, processing his words. It finally snapped to him.

"Oh, oh! Oh, yes, I know!" he laughed, continuing to eat his eggs. "Yeah, I know, I'd like to keep it that way too." He finished the last bite with a sigh. It tasted great.

"Ah, okay. It's just, sometimes, I'm expected to give more, but it's nothing like that. We're not a thing," he smiled. Rigby nodded, smiling. As the shorter man scooped oatmeal into his mouth, he continued speaking. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course! No, I get that completely. But we _are_ friends, right?" he grinned back at him, a hint of red on his cheeks. He wasn't sure, since Jeremy was a bit tipsy the night before and before that night, it could be assumed they weren't friends at all.

"I can settle for that," Jeremy nudged. Just then, Rigby looked at the clock. He remembered he still had to work today, at 9:00. At that moment, it was 8:30.

"Ah, I have work in half an hour!" he yelped, looking over at Jeremy. "Can I catch a ride?" he grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll drop you off when we're done here, alright?" Jeremy smiled back in response, finishing his omelet.

"Thanks!" Rigby grinned wide.

* * *

Mordecai walked to the park, the cold morning air hitting his face. He felt his pockets for the gift he still hadn't given Margaret. He recalled the day he bought it and how distant Rigby was. His heart suddenly sank. His thoughts consisted of Rigby's laughter, the way it always made him feel better. He loved seeing his best friend's smiling face. He felt bad for ever leaving him to be with Margaret in the first place. He thought of how they used to be together in a passionate way, doing things that "just friends" don't do.

He remembered how, whenever he was with Rigby, he always had to call out Margaret's name to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to think of Rigby. That the only reason he ever said that name was so that Rigby wouldn't feel too awkward about what they were already doing. It was already pretty gay to begin with and thought that making it even more gay would just mess up their friendship. He wanted Rigby's friendship more than anything.

He looked down at his phone. He had a missed text notification and desperately hoped it was from Rigby explaining where he was and how he'd get back so they could talk. He wanted to talk. He wanted to sort things out, to see if it was too late for them to start over. He flipped open the phone, but sadly, it was from Eileen, telling him she had already left.

He soon approached the steps of the house, sitting down on them instead of going inside. It wasn't long before a nice car pulled into the park's driveway, but it was just far enough away that you couldn't see the driver in there. He saw brown hair pop out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. His back was facing him the whole time. He knew it was Rigby the moment he saw that hoodie. He smiled at seeing his best friend but didn't make noise, sure that he wouldn't hear anyway.

Suddenly, the driver got out. _White hair..? _he asked himself. Who did he know with white hair? He ran through a list of people they knew with white hair. It wasn't Skips or Pops, this man was too scrawny and had a normal head. He saw a red hoodie make it's way past the car, around to Rigby. Just then, striking green eyes hit him. He knew this man. He leaned down to embrace Rigby, staring right at Mordecai. He could see him clearly. He could tell by the disgusting smirk on his face that he was trying to make Mordecai jealous - and it worked.

It was Jeremy. The bastard that tried to seal their jobs one summer. The revolting hipster bitch who punched him in the face. Mordecai stood, squinting to make out what was going on between the two. He saw Jeremy move his hands down Rigby's back, holding them close together. He grinned evily as Mordecai could do nothing but watch. When they finally stopped hugging, Jeremy waved at him, taunting him. Rigby turned abruptly to see who was there. His face was bright red with embarrassment. He turned back and punched Jeremy in the arm, Jeremy laughing in response. The white haired man waved goodbye, climbing back over his car into the drivers seat.

He watched as Rigby walked toward the house, eyes wandering everywhere but at Mordecai, but even still, Mordecai held his gaze at Rigby. His eyes demanded an explanation.

"What?" Rigby sneered, walking past the blue haired man to get into the house.

"...What do you mean what? What the fuck was that?!" Mordecai yelled, pointing in the distance where the car used to be. "Since when the hell did you start being 'friends' with that bag of dicks?!" Rigby could hear the pure jealousy in Mordecai's voice. It was somewhat satisfying, but he still didn't want him mad at him, so he just shrugged it off. He really didn't want to argue right now.. A moment passed and Mordecai stood still, waiting for a reply. "Well?!" he shouted louder, trying to grab Rigby's attention. Rigby grabbed a key off his belt loop and shoved it in the lock, opening the door.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, dude," he said, keeping his voice steady, even though he was on the verge of tears.

"Actually, you do! First you leave Eileen here to just do whatever, then you go home with some fucking guy to do God knows what, and now you're acting like this is shit you do every day?!" His voice was filled with rage. Rigby hated it when Mordecai yelled at him, it made it hard to hold back tears. He turned away to walk towards the kitchen. Mordecai grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Let go of me, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled, turning back to look at him through glossy eyes. He didn't want to cry right now. He was so mad at him for being like this.

"No! I'm not gonna pretend like it's okay for you to be with him, because it's not! It's fucking Jeremy!" his voice was cracking, shaking and growling. He didn't want Rigby to be with anyone, and he knew that they had slept together. He had noticed the bite marks on Rigby's neck and his over-ruffled hair. He knew that look better than anyone else. He loved that look, if it was his own causing.

"Why the hell are you jealous?!" Rigby retorted. He wanted to punch Mordecai in the face for trying to mess with his head the way he was. He had nothing to be guilty of. They weren't together. "Weren't you just fucking Margaret?! I mean, you had been waiting for so long to finally do her, right?!" Rigby couldn't hold back the tears any longer. His words made Mordecai pause. "After all, she's a lot better than me, huh? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend and stop trying to barge into my life and tell me how to live it." Even Rigby was hurt by what he had just told his best friend.

"How can I go back to her, Rigby?" the tall man questioned. "I can't.." He wanted to continue, to explain why he couldn't go back, but he was scared of how Rigby would react.

"Can't what?!" Rigby demanded. He stared into blue eyes that looked at the floor. A moment passed and Rigby knew that the fight was over. No one was ready to admit anything. Rigby pulled away and stomped into the other room. Mordecai watched as the love of his life walked away, slipping through his fingers. He felt broken in many different ways, like a piece was missing from the puzzle of his life. He knew he was nothing without his best friend, but couldn't do anything to stop him from walking off.

He decided to just get to work and then go back to Margaret. It didn't make much of a difference anyway. He decided to rake the leaves in one part of the park, Rigby at the other.

Silence was between them for a couple of weeks before Benson finally decided to put them on a job they had to do together. Clean their room.

/End ch6 you guys. UGH. I hate writing fight scenes because the only time I ever hear fighting, there's a lot of nasty words being flung around and my fangirl heart is just sobbing disgustingly because this is my otp i don't want them to fightttt! Gah!

Well, Chapter 6 (whoo make-up chapter yummy) is coming soon (I've actually written a lot of it already, because it's my favorite one) so be sure to follow! And review! I love to hear feedback, especially since this is my first fic!

Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

"That doesn't go there." Mordecai lazily pointed at the box of VHS tapes in his roommate's hand. Rigby looked down at the box, noticing they were all of the tapes that were Mordecai's favorite films. He nodded in response, carefully setting it in the back corner of the closet instead of next to the desk in their shared bedroom.

Rigby proceeded to gather up his dirty laundry and shove it into plastic bags to take to the cleaners. He looked over at the blue haired man as he rummaged around under his bed. He kept pulling out more and more trinkets and clothes and papers. "Do you want me to take your laundry too?" he asked the busy-boy.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be nice," he said, swinging his head around to face the darker man. Eye contact was made, causing a silence. There were so many unspoken words flying between them. There were apologies and pleads, a few "let's be friends again" glances had been shared over the past couple of days but neither were ready to say they were in the wrong.

Rigby inhaled, shaking breath. He let out a long exhale, resembling an elongated sigh. He closed his eyes, turning away. He continued shoving clothes into the plastic bag in front of him. He knew it was gonna be a bad day having to do this, but Benson had told them it needed to be done. There was a man, Mr. Maellard's personal rat, coming to "visit" (or otherwise known as inspect) the home to make sure it was a stable environment. Benson wasn't about to have a negative review again. But for the past couple of days, Mordecai and Rigby's only exchanged words were that of who did what that day on the job.

After the shift, Mordecai would go to Margaret's for movie dates, dinner, anything. Even sex. Actually, it was pretty much just sex. But he didn't do it because he wanted to. It was because he didn't want to be around Rigby, even though he was all that was on his mind. The only thing he could think of was apologizing to his best friend, his secret obsession, his lust. He wanted him back. But sometimes, Margaret was a good distraction. After all, she's good at what she does, right? He sometimes would stay the night, worried that he might come home to Rigby with that jerk and his friend that he'd been hanging out with the past couple of days. He didn't want to see their faces anywhere near Rigby.

Rigby's days had consisted of getting off work and getting picked up by Jeremy and Chad. Ever since Valentine's Day, they had all three been practically inseparable. Even Chad had warmed up to Rigby, especially since they looked and acted so much alike. He was having a great time getting wasted, going to karaoke, playing video games, walking around downtown with his new friends. And even though he was always smiling with them, he couldn't help but hurt inside knowing that his best friend didn't share the same feelings as he did. He knew that he made a mistake with Jeremy but he didn't think that his best friend would ever react that way. He still wasn't sure why he did anyway.

But even after all this time, their lustful and pleading glances got nowhere between them. It had been a while since they actually talked about something. Rigby wanted to break that cycle, even if it meant just being friends with Mordecai. Even if it meant having to sit back and watch the love of his life be with some other girl.

As Mordecai stacked papers to put in his bedside table drawer, he watched to see if his roommate was close to finished with his duties. They were both almost finished, with two bags of laundry to do and three bags of trash to take out. Maybe they should stop eating in their room. The shorter man stood, pulling his hoodie over his head to shove it in the bag as well. He scratched his tanned stomach and turned towards Mordecai, biting his bottom lip.

"Uh. Do you want to come with me? There's a lot of clothes, so.." he trailed off, looking away. He did honestly feel like he'd need Mordecai's help, since he got bored easily and didn't want to do two or three loads of laundry alone. He knew that his mind would be elsewhere and that, without someone there, he'd get caught up in something he wasn't supposed to do and forget the laundry. Plus, it's no good to leave your clothes unattended. He was paranoid about the smallest things sometimes.

The blue haired man stared blankly at his friend for a second. He never expected to be invited to do something with Rigby, even something so trivial and meaningless. He would finally get to spend some time with him. But what could he say when they got a chance to talk? How would he ever start? Would he even know what to do? Where to take the conversation? When to actually start talking?

His thoughts were interrupted by Rigby's annoyed voice. "If you don't wanna go, don't just stare at me. Just say no. I won't be offended." He frowned, turning away and scratching his head. He felt insulted.

"No! I want to go. Sorry, I was thinking.." he hastily replied. He didn't want Rigby to get the wrong idea. He looked away, pink setting itself on his cheeks.

"About what?" the dark boy mumbled, slowly looking back at his friend. There was nothing to think about.

Mordecai fiddled with the corners of the papers in his hands. He looked away, avoiding eye contact and smiling awkwardly. This feeling was somewhat familiar.. He scratched the back of his head. "Ah- oh. Uh, nothing really. Sorry. Yeah, I'll go," his voice was about two octaves higher than usual.

"Uh, cool. But I meant, I do one load, you do the other, then we load it back up together and bring it home. You don't have to get worked up about being around me for too long." Rigby was shoving himself and the two bags out the door by the time Mordecai could get a word in. He went to protest his choice of words, but was left unheard. Rigby had left the room by then.

* * *

As they drove down the streets to the laundry mat, Rigby's thumbs were left pittering away at his cell phone's keyboard. A couple of times, a slight humm was heard and Rigby's face lit up with an amused grin.

"Having fun?" the tall man questioned. He seemed less interested as he was irritated. He knew his best friend was texting Jeremy. He didn't like that guy if it wasn't clear enough.

"I think I'd say so." He pressed send, averting his eyes from the driver. The bags bounced around in the golf cart in the back seat. He wondered if they'd fall out if they went to fast, hoping the opposite. He didn't feel like stopping. "I'm gonna go out with Jeremy to the arcade, can you do the first load? You can leave while I do the second if that's cool."

Mordecai was less than pleased with that plan. At first he was going to protest, but remembered the last time that he tried that. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything. He nodded in agreement, another humm heard. Rigby's giggling voice was prominent over the murmur of the car. He gripped the steering wheel harder as he pulled into the laundry mat parking lot.

Rigby pulled bags into the small shop, leaving the money with Mordecai. The blue haired boy fidgeted with quarters to shove them in the rusted slots, selecting his preferences. The darker boy poured a bag of clothes into the washing machine and pushed the plastic inside out. They would be needing it for later he knew.

"Text me when it's almost done, okay?" the shorter boy said, handing the rolled up plastic bag to Mordecai. He turned to leave, the blue haired boy watching.

"Y.. yeah," he muttered momentarily, shoving the plastic in his pocket. He pushed the other bag against the wall next to his machine. The other ones were either taken or broken, as usual. They were lucky enough not to have to wait in line to get a machine. After all, it was a pretty small place. He watched Rigby turn the corner towards the arcade. _There goes my chances of talking with him today.__  
_

* * *

Rigby pounded and mashed the buttons on the over sized screen's pallet. Jeremy stood next to him, careful to select the correct buttons and move the joystick with at least some sort of goal.

"You're not gonna beat me this time, shorty!" the white haired man grunted over the tacky music. Rigby's arms pounded the buttons aimlessly as he grinned wide. He was already winning even though Jeremy actually seemed like he was trying.

"Hold your tongue, good sir!" Rigby said in an exaggerated accent. Just then, the last stage ended, Rigby about 200 points ahead of his friend. "Ahah! I told you! Looks like you've lost again, old man!" he yelled, laughing and teasing the taller boy.

"Old man?! Hah! Who are you calling old?!" he retorted, flinging his arm around Rigby's shoulder.

"You, with your white hair and old man glasses!" A good comeback from Rigby was a rare treat. Chad was heard behind them, laughing at Jeremy's defeat. In unison, both the shorter boys held a breathy "Oh" and waved their arms in Jeremy's general direction. Jeremy grabbed his defeater by the neck and grinded his fist into the top of his head. They all laughed as they taunted each other. It was always so much fun hanging out with them. It really got a lot off of Rigby's mind.

Just then, a series of dings were heard from Rigby's pocket.

"Is it the missus?" Chad teased.

"Shut up, dude," Rigby laughed, a rose color on his cheeks. He looked at his phone. A text from Mordecai, reading, _"Load's done, I'll hang with Margaret. Hurry back."_ He quickly typed an _"Okayy" _and turned toward his friends. Jeremy and Chad were talking amongst themselves, laughing back and forth. "I gotta head back, you guys."

"Alright. Say 'hi' to dickweed for me," his shorter friend said sarcastically. He smiled at Rigby, punching him in the arm. Rigby laughed, walking away from them and waving. A couple of 'goodbye's where heard and Rigby was off.

As he entered the store, he noticed that Mordecai was no longer there. Luckily, their stuff wasn't taken and the load was already started. _It's like he's been waiting to leave so he didn't have to see me. That's cool I guess, _was all that Rigby's thoughts consisted of. He leaned on the wall, looking over at the clothes sloppily thrown in the bag. He didn't have anything else to do, so he figured he'd start folding them. He wasn't in the mood to actually do anything.

* * *

Mordecai knocked on his girlfriend's door. He hadn't told her he was coming over and thought it'd be nice to surprise her. He fluffed his hair a bit, looking in the reflection of one of the windows near the door and thought to himself of how stupid his best friend was for hanging out with jerks like Jeremy and Chad. These thoughts weren't new to his mind.

He heard Margaret fumble with the handle. She opened the door, in a giant t-shirt and hair tied up, looking like she just woke up. He wondered what time it was. He saw the clock in the distance. It was almost 11, she should have been up by now anyway.

He went in to kiss her and closed his eyes. He wrapped her arms around himself and pulled her in. She was grunting in resistance, something she never did.

"Is something wrong?" he said, pulling back. She looked into his eyes with a weary gaze.

"We need to talk about something." He raised an eyebrow. _Talk, _he thought to himself. _Huh.._

He walked into her apartment, closing the door behind himself. He looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, except herself. He sat on the couch, looking at her as she shuffled her way over to sit next to him. She took his hand, gently holding it. Curiously, he stared her down, wondering what there was to "talk" about.

"What's this about?" he questioned. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong. Well, other than thinking of someone else, especially a man, every time they had sex, but she had no way of knowing that.

"Well.. Lately, all we've been doing is.. Well, sex," she forced out. "And I just don't think that you're taking us too seriously any more."

"What do you mean?" he asked with wandering eyes.

"I feel like I'm being used for sex, dude. Like, it's seriously all we do anymore. And every time I try to make plans with you to actually do something, it either gets turned into sex or you turn it down and we have sex." Her tone was demanding. He hated it when people sounded demanding.

"I don't.." he paused before he continued his defense. He ran through their last few encounters. They were all sex. He honestly couldn't remember a time before Valentine's Day that they didn't have sex. It was really just his way of attempting to get over his best friend, but he never thought about how it might affect his actual girlfriend that he'd been trying to get for the past couple of years. He knew she wasn't what he wanted anymore, but didn't know what else to do with his time. Rigby had his plans, and other than Margaret, he had no plans. "Well, I.. Don't know what to say."

She looked into his eyes, questioning his answer. That 'are you some kind of idiot' look loomed over her. It was the most irritating thing Mordecai had seen in a while.

"Uhm, yes?" he asked, pulling his hand away from her. Her attitude was the last thing Mordecai wanted on his plate at the moment.

"You're serious right now? You're not even gonna try to defend yourself?" She crossed her arms in disapproval.

"There's nothing to defend against. I'm not gonna lie. We have been mostly having sex-" he was cut off.

"_Only _having sex.."

"...ONLY having sex. But I thought you liked it as much as I did." His voice was filled with an abundance of annoyance.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna try this anymore." She stood, stomping into the kitchen. "I never thought you'd be that kind of guy, Mordecai."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Margaret?" He emphasized her name. He hated it when his name was used in an argument. He felt like they were taunting him.

"Like all the rest," she said, opening the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of red wine and sat it on the counter. Her voice was riddled with anger and resentment, her eyes with a burning sense of PMS and hangover.

"You have no idea how much I'm not like the rest.." he whispered to himself. He watched her pull a wine glass from the cabinets and pour herself a glass. "Whatever. This is ridiculous," he said, turning away from her.

Tears rolled down from her eyes. Most of the fighting was done with hateful glances, but enough words were said for an answer as to whether or not they were still together. A couple of harsh words were thrown back and forth and screaming was heard. Mordecai decided to just leave her there. He wasn't interested in her anymore, and hadn't been for a while. There was no use in staying.

He slammed the door shut, stomping down the streets of downtown. He decided to go to the arcade to blow off some steam on a couple of games. As he made his way through the streets, he walked past the laundry mat, seeing Rigby in the window. Luckily he was turned around not to see him. The blue haired man turned the corner, rushing himself. He entered the doors of the loud establishment and pulled some quarters from his pocket. Hastily, he shoved them into the slots and began playing, mashing the buttons.

As his game neared an end, he glanced around the room for a moment. There were many people laughing with their friends, high-fiving, playing rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first. He missed going to the arcade with his best friend. Just then, he noticed white hair above a crimson hoodie. It was Jeremy. Why was he still there? He went to approach him out of anger but noticed a shorter boy with him. Chad. They were smiling together, and laughing. He noticed how happy they seemed together. It was like watching an awkward chick flick, the way they spoke so kindly to each other.

Jeremy punched the buttons, jumping. An awarding song played and Chad rolled his eyes. He could hear Jeremy shout something along the lines of, "Beat you again!" over the loud music and kids. Chad folded his arms and smiled at his companion. He watched as Jeremy picked his shorter companion up from the ground and kissed his nose. They both stood a moment, smiling.

He felt a sudden hurting in his chest as he watched the two have such a good time together. There was no need to interrupt their day just because he himself was having a bad one. He played a few more games and decided it was time to go back to check on Rigby. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He noticed three missed calls and five texts. He rolled his eyes, expecting them to be from a crying Margaret, but was rather surprised to see they were all from Rigby. They all read that the laundry was done and he was ready to go. He checked the times. 20 minutes ago.

Shit.

He hurried out of the arcade, down the street and past the corner. He saw an irritated Rigby piling the two bags into the cart. Oh god, he was gonna get chewed out. This wasn't something he planned for. He ran over to his shorter half, tapping him on the shoulder. Rigby jumped in response and yelped. Apparently he was not expecting Mordecai to pop up.

"Where the hell were you? I waited for you to get back!" he punched the blue haired boy in the arm, but of course, it didn't hurt.

"Sorry I was-" again, he was cut off.

"With Margaret, huh?" Mordecai looked at the shorter boy, disdain within his eyes. He wasn't expecting Rigby to say that. "Nevermind, let's go." The darker man hopped into the passenger seat of the cart, buckling in and folding his arms. He looked away as Mordecai sat down.

"I'm sorry," the blue haired boy muttered.

"It's fine," Rigby huffed. Mordecai started the car and rolled his eyes.

"Except, it's not," a low voice groaned. He didn't really want to argue with Rigby but he had been having a bad day already, there was no point in not trying to make it worse.

"Just leave it alone." Rigby laid his head back to look at the cart ceiling. Mold and a Cheeto again.

"I'm not going to, Rigby. We haven't talked in forever. I want to talk to you. You're my best friend," he whined. He turned out of the parking lot into the street.

"If you want to talk with someone, why don't you talk to your girlfriend?" Rigby taunted. His eyes were watering again. This time, he wasn't going to let himself cry. Mordecai flinched in response. He didn't want Margaret. Why couldn't Rigby see that himself?

"Because I don't want to," he murmured after a moment passed. They were already pulling into the park driveway. "I want to talk to you."

"Why? Why does it have to be me?!" Rigby's words weren't aimed at what Mordecai's response, but instead at the fact that he wasn't the one that his best friend loved. He didn't want to be the one left out. He wanted to know why he had to be the one that was ignored.

"Because you're my best friend, Rigby!" He turned down the driveway with quick jerks.

"But does it really matter, though?! I'm not the one you love! It's Margaret that matters to you! It always has been!" Rigby couldn't hold back the tears. He gripped the cart beams and buried his face in his sleeve. "Just leave me out of it and go back to her!"

"Didn't I already tell you?!" He slammed on the breaks at the entrance of the garage. He turned the cart off and looked at Rigby, red eyed and fist gripped. "I can't!" he yelled.

"You can't what?!" Rigby shouted, staring into the eyes of the man he loved with tears rolling down his face. "I don't have anything to do with your sex life anymore, I'm not in your fucking way anymore, and I'm not trying to split you two up, so what's the fucking problem, Mordecai?!" Rigby yelled back, holding his ground.

"Because, the whole night, you were all I thought of!" Mordecai blurted, not thinking. He covered his mouth in response to his own words. Rigby paused and looked up at the blue haired boy. A moment passed in silence before Mordecai continued. "Because.. Because even though I tried so hard, the only person I wanted was you. I thought of you the whole time." He closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to watch rejection.

"...What?" the darker boy said, eyes wandering. A moment in silence had passed. Rigby went to touch the arm of the blue haired man.

"Don't.." he whispered. "I can't do this.."

"What are you talking about..?" Rigby said, grabbing his friend's shoulder. Mordecai's eyes were laced with hurt and pain. A few looks were exchanged and the darker boy could see what was going through his best friend's mind. Jeremy and Rigby. "I.. I feel like I should explain myself." Mordecai looked over at his best friend with wandering eyes.

"Please.." he covered his mouth. He was ashamed of himself for being in love with his best friend.

"I went with him because he said I could.." He swallowed his pride. "He said I could pretend he was you. I wanted him to be you. I wanted to do the things I did with you before.." He looked away. Mordecai leaned against the seat, looking down at Rigby with wide eyes. He gritted his teeth and lifted his knees to his head, siting still and hiding his face behind his hands. Rigby crawled closer to him. "I'm sorry, Mordecai, I didn't know that you.."

"Stop." Mordecai sighed. They were both in the wrong and they knew it.

"Please, Mordecai.." Rigby grabbed the blue haired man's arm to pull it away from his face. "I.. I love you." Mordecai looked up at Rigby with wishful eyes. That's what he had wanted to hear. "I love you and I always have," his voice shook and he smiled. Rigby had waited so long to say those words. The blue haired boy pulled his best friend into a deep hug. He cried into his shoulder and smiled. Rigby accepted this warmth, crawling into his lap, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"I love you too.." the blue haired boy whispered. They sat a moment and took each other in. They thought of all the great times together and embraced each others warmth, taking in every breath, every moment, every second. They laughed as they realized how stupid they were both being. They knew they should have never fought in the first place, that they should have worked it out. They pulled away for a moment and stared into teary eyes.

The taller boy placed his hand on his best friend's cheek and wiped his tears. They smiled like idiots as they laughed at the others crying face. Rigby put his hand over the warm, pale hand on his cheek and nuzzled into it, looking away and blushing. He parted is lips, gasping. Mordecai pushed himself closer to his friend, pausing to take in his heat. He was so warm compared to himself. He bit his bottom lip and stared at his darker companion's own lips. Oh god, he wanted to kiss them, but he didn't know how cliche that would be. He sat a moment and took in the sight of the vulnerable boy in front of him.

The silence was broken. "Well?" Rigby smirked. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered, staring deep into longing eyes. Mordecai inhaled, gritting his teeth. The darker boy pushed his best friends hand down his neck slowly. They sat a moment as Rigby slid his hand down his side. Hot breath was blown on each boys neck as a pale hand pushed its way towards the darker boy's side. Rigby's lips trembled as he waited for his thumbs to slip up his shirt. It was his favorite thing in the world for Mordecai to touch his bare skin on his side. He loved it when his best friend teased him on his sides, and Mordecai knew that.

With one flick of a blue painted finger nail, the two were already lip-locked and pressed together. They had shared that long awaited kiss, the one thing keeping them apart. And this time, they were able to do with it what they wished, no guilt, no shame and no worries.

/End ch6. UGH I expected this to not last this long. Buuuuut, because so many o you seemed like you wanted more, I decided to make it seven chapters long. But no more than seven! Because omg I can't think of anything eeeeelse. Ahahah!

Also sorry for the long-awaited lusty smutty yummy-ness, but hey, you got your love scene you've been waiting for! Ahahah.

To the scene where Margaret takes the red wine, I just always imagined her as an alcoholic and drinking whenever she was having a really bad day.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME OMG and I get such good feedback, I love every single one of you! Please don't forget to review! It's MUCH appreciated! :D

Also this is the longest chapter so.. :i huh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, the last chapter is here. I hope everyone enjoys what I've been giving them and what they're about to read. I'm so grateful for the wonderful reviews (especially for my first fanfiction I've ever written) but I know I've got a long way to go. Your support is what has kept this going, especially since I'm the kind of person to never finish what they start, hahah! So, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai pulled his smaller partner into him, embracing him gently but with rough movements, making sure to hit all of Rigby's weak spots. His hands trembled, resting on the darker boy's lower and middle back, scratching and rubbing. Their tongues slid against each other and moans could be heard coming from the two boys. They were burning together in the heat of passion and lust. They had both silently waited for this very moment for the longest time, and neither was about to stop the other. Their cheeks brushed together as Rigby moaned into his best friend and now lover's ear.

"Ffuh..ck," the darker boy pushed out through heated breath and a limp tongue. Mordecai pulled him closer and closer with each movement, nipping away behind his partner's ear, one of his most sensitive spots. The smaller of the two held himself steady wanting to call out, but soon realized they were still in the cart as they embraced. He wanted to scream Mordecai's name, to yell for more, to be taken away by the man of his dreams. The one person he truly loved was finally his and he was ready to show his partner just how much of his he was. Ever last ounce of himself was longing to be stolen away by the blue haired man underneath him.

Mordecai stepped out of the cart pulling the smaller man with him. He didn't want to break the kisses and nibbles they were experiencing as they walked toward the door. He pushed Rigby against the cart and gripped his hair, pulling him in for another lustful and longing kiss. Their bodies ached for more contact, for the two to finally be inside and embracing in the most passionate of ways. They both moaned into each other, lusting after every second they were sharing - and more.

As they pushed closer to the front door, Rigby shoved the blue haired man against a porch beam and pulled him down to again embrace. He breathed into his ear, licking and nipping. Mordecai had slipped his hands up the back of Rigby's shirt, teasing the line of his briefs. He pushed himself against the taller man, making sure to grind into his already hard member. The pale man let out a defining grunt, practically begging his smaller partner for more. Mordecai shoved them both into the house. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted his best friend, and he wanted him now.

As the two fumbled up the stair case (which is really hard to do when you're busy being tongue-tied with a partner you share a significant height difference with), they had begun to take their clothes off. Their own bodies had caused them both to literally get lost in the heat of the moment. But this moment was different. This moment was meant to be shared. Both of the boys knew what they wanted, and for once, love felt right for them.

They pushed into the bedroom, Rigby falling onto the bed and pulling his partner with him. He was almost crying again, but for different reasons. Because he was so happy. He was so happy that he finally could say his name and call for more. He was so happy that his best friend had felt the same way for him as he had for a long time. But more importantly, he was happy his best friend was holding him again, this time because he wanted to.

Mordecai sat up, hustling to pull his pants off of himself. He always liked to keep his boxers on until the last moments, because he got cold easily, but this time, the duck-printed underwear went immediately flying off with his jeans. He slipped his hoodie off of himself, Rigby undressing in response to his partners enthusiasm. Soon enough, both boys were laying together, completely exposed to each other. Rigby pushed the taller boy down, sitting on top of him.

He placed his hands on the pale collar bone in front of him. He examined the rising and falling of the toned chest, and how delicate the muscles were, as if God had gently carved an angle and he was right here in front of him. Mordecai placed his hands on his best friend's lower back and grinded them into each other. A small gasp escaped their mouths as their bodies pressed together. The taller man pushed himself over his partner again, but this time pulling himself down, placing small but passionate kisses on the bare skin in front of him.

As the pale boy etched down lower and lower, he felt the lazy beat of the excited heart with his free hand, the other still gripping Rigby's lower back. He came to the dark belly button and bit down, knowing it made Rigby squirm. He brushed his thumb against the budding pink nipple his hand was already over and twisted his tongue in the navel in front of him. Rigby shivered with excitement, running his fingers through azure hair, holding onto it but careful not to pull.

Usually, at this point, Mordecai would lift himself back up, ready to continue the act. But it was different this time. This time, he kept creeping lower and lower. This time, his mouth was hotter and wetter. This time, Rigby's member was being teased and taunted with those blue painted nails. He had barely noticed, all his focus was on how happy he was to be with Mordecai right now. Just as he expected Mordecai to come back up, a pair of wet lips wrapped themselves around the tip of the throbbing erection between Rigby's legs.

Rigby let out a gasp, looking down to see his best friend taking in his whole member. He had never done this before, it was always him to be on his knees for the blue haired man, not the other way around. He wanted to tell Mordecai he didn't have to do this for him, that he could be fine without it. But God, it felt so good. The slippery tongue teased at the base every time his head bobbed as he moaned into Rigby. He would occasionally look up at the darker boy with lustful eyes and red cheeks. It was the most amazing thing that Rigby had ever seen in his 23 years of living.

Mordecai kept bobbing his head up and down, occasionally slowing to suck harder, sometimes letting it loose and bobbing faster. He pulled his hand up to slip two of his digits between wet lips belonging to the vulnerable boy underneath himself. As they entered Rigby's mouth, he could feel a shaking tongue not hesitant to suck. The blue haired man released his other hand from his darker partner's lower back. He wanted to taste Rigby more and more. It wasn't as much as sweet as it was unfathomably enticing. He loved every drop of the premature liquids budding from the erect member in his mouth. It was amazing.

He began to rub his own member. It felt like he was about to burst from his own body and he was ready to take his companion away with passion. Rigby forced the fingers from his mouth, pushing his hand away. The darker boy wanted his best friend so badly. In an immediate response, the taller man slipped prepared fingers into the tight entrance. It felt like that first night all over again, sending shivers up the darker boy's spine. He was so ready for this.

Rigby spit into his own hand and reached for Mordecai's member. He gripped it, pumping his wrist up and down, making sure to cover it with all of the wetness in his hand. He watched as blue hair flipped back, looking at the ceiling through closed eyes. Rigby moaned as two fingers pumped in and out of himself, pulling the taller man closer with his legs. Mordecai fell on top of Rigby with a loud grunt, releasing his fingers from the tight entrance. Dark legs pulled themselves up to wrap around Mordecai's waist in an immediate response and the man on top was already aiming for the kill.

He pushed himself into Rigby's entrance slowly, making sure to be gentle and steady. Halfway in, he gripped his companion's member, making him tremble and whimper in response. Rigby lifted his hand up to his mouth, biting down on his index finger and closing his eyes. His sweaty neck was exposed, inviting sharp teeth to bite down. Just as he got himself all the way in, Rigby's moans could be heard throughout the house. Luckily, it was just them.

He pulled back to look down at the smaller man underneath him. He slowly thrusted out, staring directly into hazel eyes. Rigby wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, tears forming in his eyes. Mordecai wondered for a moment if it was hurting. He was significantly harder than usual.

"Too much..?" the paler boy whispered. He wanted him badly, but more importantly, he wanted his best friend to be comfortable.

"N.. No.." Rigby responded, whimpering. He didn't care if it hurt. He knew he'd get used to it, and he wanted him now, no matter what the cost. "More.."

"More?" Mordecai smirked. He never expected such a sensitive boy to want more of what was already making him tremble. The darker boy nodded in response. As he grunted, Mordecai slowed into an angled thrust, knowing exactly where to hit. Rigby jumped in response with a yelp. Oh, God he wanted more of that.

"Mordecai..!" he moaned. Pale cheeks soon turned red. He wasn't sure if it was the way he said his name or the fact that it was Rigby saying it, but it sent him into a sort of pleasurable frenzy. He pulled himself back, thrusting into the same spot, this time a little harder and a little faster. Rigby thought at first that he had angered his friend, but soon realized that this is what Mordecai had wanted to hear. He saw blue eyes stare down at him, a mixture of love and lust swirling around within them.

Mordecai kept himself steady as to not hurt the smaller man underneath him, but kept his thrusts hard and passionate. He was grunting and groaning as he watched Rigby's face light up with each hit of his most sensitive area. He listened to every moan, taking it in as if it was the last. He loved the look on Rigby's face, as if he was begging for more and more. So of course, that was what he gave him.

He kept the beat of his thrusts steady, pacing himself. He didn't want to get carried away and hurt him, but little did he know that Rigby was already used to his member deep inside him and not only did he want more, he wanted more _now. _He kept trying to say it with his eyes, giving him the pleading glances and batting lashes, but nothing seemed to get across to the blue haired man. He finally spoke up.

"Uhnf, more, Mordecai..!" he cried out, pushing himself into the taller man. Blue eyes widened as the thrusts grew harder and stronger, constantly hitting that place. Rigby bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. It was so exhilarating, this feeling of lust. Mordecai watched as his smaller partner bathed in ecstasy, wanting more for himself. He wanted to hear his name again. And he wanted to hear it again. And again. The way it poured from those soft lips was like the call of an angel to him.

"S-say my name again.." Mordecai forced out through grunts and growls. He gritted his teeth, looking into longing eyes.

"Mordecai.." the submissive boy breathed.

"Louder," The taller man demanded.

"M-Mordecai..!" Rigby called.

"Again..!" Mordecai hissed. He was so close and so was his best friend. He knew that look better than anyone. The trembling lips and wandering eyes indicated a close finish.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelped as he flung his head back. He held his breath and his voice trembled with lust. As he came to his conclusion, memories of their happiest moments together slipped through his mind. He recalled the many laughs they shared and how amazingly lucky he was to have a best friend and lover like Mordecai. He knew how happy he was just to be near him and let out his final breathy scream. Just then, Mordecai released himself with a grinding moan. He carefully pulled himself out, the last few pumps dribbling onto Rigby's already soaked stomach.

As their breaths finally calmed down, Mordecai fell to lay next to his partner, his friend, his lover. He locker their fingers together and turned to face him.

"I'm lucky," he spoke over broken breaths. He smiled as Rigby turned to look at him.

"What?" Rigby questioned. He didn't quite understand what exactly it was that the taller man was talking about.

"After all this time, you've always been the one I thought of," he said, rolling over on his side to face the smaller man. "And now here we are, looking like complete fools," he laughed. Rigby smiled and kissed his lover's forehead sitting up.

"Sexy fools." He stood off the bed, grabbing his briefs. He needed to get the mess off of his stomach. Just as he was about to walk towards the door, his wrist was being pulled, forcing him to lay back on the bed. Mordecai crawled on top, licking the tanned belly underneath him. Rigby's face turned bright red as every last drop of their mixed tastes was licked up by his best friend's tongue. "You're so weird, dude," he laughed, still blushing.

Mordecai licked his lips crawling back up to face the darker boy. "Yeah, but that's why you love me," he teased, smiling back at him.

"Of course," Rigby smiled. He wrapped his arms around his companion's neck, pulling him in and locking their lips. They were finally together, for real this time. And this time, there was no turning back. This time, they were there for each other to stay, and they were happier together than they had ever been. This time, they could face the world together, side by side, as best friends and lovers should.

This time, love was finally on their side.

* * *

**End ch7. Oh my god that ending was pretty cheesy if you ask me. But I hope you liked it! Please review, they're much appreciated!**

**So, after a wait that went from 5 to 6 to 7 chapters (which I'm never promising a length again, that was probably really confusing to everyone), they finally got together. They are my OTP no doubt. Hahah!  
**

**I hope you liked it! Have a good day! I hope to create more fics for you to read!  
**


End file.
